The True Monsters Of The Night
by K.DotNation
Summary: M for later chapters... Bella, Kruz and Melissa all have three things in common. One they aren't human,two they all share the last name and three they left their mates angry with them for fun. It's the first day of school and yet they know Jasper Hale. They made quiet the impression of the Cullens and the whole school. AlicexBella EmmettxOc RosaliexOc JasperxEdaward maybe
1. Chapter 1

**So I don't own Twilight  at all ****Stephenie Meyer does. **

******I do own the plot and my awesome character.. **

******So Chapter one, here we go.**

* * *

**_(No pov)_**

"Damnit woman wake your ass up now!" said a frustrated boy no older than 18 with black hair that looked more like a lions mane to the sleeping figure covered in blue sheets. The boy then got a wicked idea he smirked and left the room sneaking down stairs.

"Uncle K, what are you doing?" asked a girl around 16 with brown hair wearing grey skinny jeans, red shirt with **Finn and Jake** on it and some white converse looking at said uncle curiously.

"Uh I was thirsty..what are you doing up it's 6:30 in the morning?" replied the boy that had snake bites, he wore black skinny jeans, a gray shirt long sleeve shirt with **Kenny**and gray chucks.

"Today is Monday, you know school? Yea I have that." the girl said matter of factually watching her uncle.

"Okay fine I was getting water so I could throw it on you mom" her uncle replied in a bored tone.

"I told you mom!" the girl yelled running to her uncle and hugging him to keep him from escaping her mother wrath.

"Ah damn you Melissa, I'm going to kick your ass later" her uncle said in a hush tone giving her a glare that would've sent Satan himself running.

"Tsk tsk Kruz, haven't I told you time after time that only I can kick her ass?" said a mocking voice that belonged to a girl about 17 with brown hair wearing dark blue skinny jeans, a plain black shirt with grey converse.

"Ahh you know I'm just kidding Isabella" Kruz said smirking, fully aware about the girls dislike of her full name.

"Kroyvuz..." Isabella growled out warning him not to start.

"You would've thought being 180 she'd be fine with her name but nooo" Kruz muttered not noticing that Melissa had moved away, but what he did notice was a hand on his throat and black angry eyes looking at him.

"Mom calm down please, we're going to be late" her daughter said putting a hand on her mothers shoulder, watching as her mothers eyes return to the ocean blue they were before and let go of her uncle.

"Still as immature as ever aren't we Kruz, having to be protected by my daughter." chuckled Isabella.

"Yea yea Bella, you just caught me off guard is all. I could so kick your ass, I am ten years older." Kruz said sticking his tongue out at Bella making childish faces at her.

"Okay old timers as much as I'd love to here you guys go on and on and on about kicking ass, we have school." Melissa said looking at her wrist as if checking the time.

"Oh yes dear daughter of mine, that hell hole you call school is today." Bella said looking at her daughter.

"Psh not like we haven't learned it already, or...live through it" Kruz said in a uncaring tone looking at a smiling Bella.

Melissa then threw a knife at her uncle hitting him in the forehead watching as the knife bent and fell to the floor, watching as he started laughing then he became dead serious watching as his eyes become a inky black and walked towards her growling, she looked at her mother for help but only got a look of disappointment.

"Mom.." squeaked Melissa fear evident in her voice looking back and forth at her mother and uncle.

Suddenly she felt her body freeze up and got pulled into a hug, she looked up to see her mother and uncle laughing, his blue eyes filled with amusement filling up with tears.

"Dear god, Bella did you see her face? Holy fuck that was hilarious.I bet if she were human she would have died of a heart attack or something. Poor little vampy did I scare you? "Kruz said calming down still smiling.

"Shut up, mom tell him to stop. He keeps teasing me" whined Melissa pointing to her uncle.

"Kruz leave my little vampy alone. Its not her fault she got scared of the big bad kitty cat...I mean vampire." Her mother said keeping a straight face.

"Har har, your funny Bella but you and I both know we are only three true monsters of the night." Kruz said his voice full of pride puffing his chest out.

"Yes, yes we are" Bella said her voice filled with the equal amount of pride, smiling at both her daughter and Kruz.

"Hey mom, sorry to interrupt our pride moment about be the true monsters of the night but we need to get to school." Meli said walking out the door and into the car waiting for her uncle and mother.

_(School)_

The three pulled into the school in a 1958 Chevy Impala, it was black and white. Attracting the attention of everyone in the parking lot.

"Damnit Meli,I thought you said we were already late. You know I hate having these damn humans watching us and have them looking at us like we're a piece of meat." Kruz said.

"Oh shush now come on lets at least give em a show, Bella and I both know you want to see there reactions." Melissa said looking at her mother and uncle until they both got out the car and leaned on the hood, she got out then made out with them both and then watched as Kruz and her mother kissed.

"Happy now little one?" Bella said looking at her daughter with amused eyes.

"Hell yea I am" Melissa said as she went to hug her mom.

"Bells, we have ourselves some vampires. Look" Kruz said pointing at the coven near a silver Volvo and red BMW M3.

"Hmm seems we do, Meli dear do any of them have gifts?" Bella asked looking at the coven fully aware that they can hear them.

"Uh huh, the boy with the retarded bed hair is a mind reader, the short one is a seer, and the one with blond curly hair is...wait is that Jasper?"asked Melissa looking at the boy ignoring the growls the coven was giving them.

"Well I'll be damn that is him."Bella said surprised.

"Yo Jasper get your ass over here real quick man!" Kruz yelled happily ignoring the looks he received from the humans and coven. Everyone watched as Jasper separated from his group walking to the other side of the parking lot earning looks of surprise and curiosity.

"Jasper it's been to long" Bella said giving him a small smile and handshake.

"Oh my gosh I missed you" Meli said giving Jasper a hug that he gladly returned surprising everyone but the three.

"I missed you to darling, yall haven't been getting in to much trouble I hope" He said looking down at Meli.

"Little ole us in trouble? Guys I think we have the wrong guy." Kruz joked has he and Jasper gave each other a bro hug.

"No I do believe I'm the right guy, If I remember right Kruz both Bella and I had to teach you how to swim, and I was with yall three for the world race." Jasper said chuckling a bit.

"What brings you hear Jasper" Bella asked curiously looking at him, noticing his strange eye color.

"I do believe I should be asking you that, but I live her with my coven as for my eye color we feed on animals instead of humans." Jasper said.

"Ah fuck me till I'm blue, your coven wouldn't happen to be the infamous Cullens would they?" Kruz asked looking at the blonde in the group of other vampires.

"Yes we are, follow me let me introduce you to my family." Jasper said looking at us then walking back to his "family". We all followed him standing in front of the guy with the ridicules hair, a big ass guy that looked like a giant teddy bear, a beautiful pixie and a blonde bitch.

"Bella,Meli, and Kruz these are my brothers and sisters Edward,Emmett, Alice and Rosalie." Jasper said pointing to each person. We all said hello to them and I felt Melissa grabbed both my hand and Kruz's. I then heard low rumbling coming from three vampires I'm guessing from Emmett, Rosalie,and Alice.

"Mom can we go home real quick I need to check on Jay, he wasn't feeling last night" Melissa asked looking down at the floor.

"Oh is that why you two didn't sleep together last night?" Kruz asked teasing. Ignoring the rumbling that defiantly came from the big bear.

"Shut up Kruz, I could have sworn I heard you getting mad at Bella cause she wouldn't share the blanket." Meli said angrily turning to him.

"That's cause she was, do you know how difficult it is to relax with her. The only way we're comfortable is if she's laying on top of me." Kruz said dramatically not caring about the growls.

"Damn it you to come on lets go to the damn house, Kruz I do not take all the blanket and don't complain you like me on top." Bella said smirking and walked off to the car.

"Yo Jasper want to come with? It's been awhile since, why dont we catch up?"Kruz said and then both he and Melissa walked to the car smiling at how they're plan went. Jasper walked over to threes the car and into the back with Meli, looking out the window to see his siblings faces as they drove off.

_(Back at the house)_

"You guys are fucking crazier than I remember!" Jasper says looking at us all.

" I'm guessing you knew what we were doing eh." Melissa said walking inside the house first followed by Kruz,Jasper and Bella as they sat on the couch.

"Just fucking hilarious." Jasper said sitting down.

"So I guess we know who our mates are". Bella said in a bored tone letting Melissa sit on her lap.

"Tell us Jasper what did they say about our little show?" Kruz said interested in what Jasper would have to say.

* * *

**A/N **

**_So uh what did you think? _**

Was it good, bad, horrible wonderful?

Also anything you dont understand then just ask away, Ill happily answer your questions.

Uh...Kruz and Melissa are my characters obviously.

Jasper met the three when he became a nomad before he had met Alice in the diner. If you were thinking "Hey when did they ever meet?"

Jasper and Eddie may or may not be a couple it still hasn't been decided.

Oh and I'll give the back story of the three when the time comes.

N I dont own anything in the story besides my plot and characters...so yea Review!

_**Until then, **_

**TheNation**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I don't own Twilight at all ****Stephenie Meyer does.**

**I do own the plot and my awesome character..**

**So Chapter Two, here we go.**

* * *

**Last time...**

_(Back at the house)_

_"You guys are fucking crazier than I remember!" Jasper says looking at us all._

_" I'm guessing you knew what we were doing eh." Melissa said walking inside the house first followed by Kruz,Jasper and Bella as they sat on the couch._

_"Just fucking hilarious." Jasper said sitting down._

_"So I guess we know who our mates are". Bella said in a bored tone letting Melissa sit on her lap._

_"Tell us Jasper what did they say about our little show?" Kruz said interested in what Jasper would have to say._

**Now...**

"Shut the hell up, you brought this upon yourself! yelled a very upset voice upstairs causing Melissa to roll her eyes and look at her mother obviously annoyed.

" Who's that?" Jasper asked confused wondering if there was a new member of the three's coven. None of the three answered, Melissa just looked at Bella and walked upstairs angrily. a

"What the fuck..., oh hey Meli..what are you doing here? I thought you had school." the voice said her tone changing from anger to fear and nervousness. A few seconds of silence passed by before sounds of destruction,cursing, and war yells took its place. Kruz and Bella sat exchanging looks of boredom while Jasper sat very confused. Two minutes passed and Melissa came down stairs with a white fox and threw it before her mothers feet.

"Damn you Meli, always so mean I dont know how Jay can even deal with your mean ass" the fox said then looked at Bella and gave her a smile before jumping on her lap.

"Aubrey, what did you do this time?" Bella said looking down at the fox, amusement shining in her eyes. Melissa sat on the floor glaring at Aubrey not noticing the silent stalker waiting to pounce. Jasper on the other hand did, he lifted it up by its tail earning a loud whimper from the attacker and a deep growl from Melissa. Jasper in his confused state let the tail go causing the attacker to fall back to the floor.

"Ooo damn that looked like it hurt." Aubrey said looking at her own tail feeling sorry for the other creature.

"Jay, you alright buddy? Come here" Melissa said looking at Jay a bit worried , relieved when he got up, running to her and jumped into her protecting arms.

"Jay...is a griffin?" said a very confused Jasper who sat back down with Kruz.

"Yea man, Meli found him at..."Kruz said trailing off.

"I found him in Greece when he was just a baby, he's the last of his kind..well at least that's what we think. " Melissa said looking at Jay with motherly love clear in her eyes before looking at Jasper.

"Are there any other pets I should know about, like maybe a hell hound?" Jasper said curiosity evident in his voice looking at the animals with their respected owners.

"Well there is Jayden he's an akhult, it's a spirit that can shift in a killer whale and wolf usually he stays as a dog though. Bells found an aspidochelone, ya know the whales or turtles as big as an island? She's a whale we named her Kristi. Anyone I miss?" Kruz said casually looking at Meli and Bella, then became confused when he saw Jasper's shocked face.

"What's wrong Jas, don't you have any pets?" Melissa said jokingly, then became quiet as she realized Jasper has probably never had one.

"Of course he hasn't he's a vampire remember? They are one of the most conceited species, believing that they are the most powerful of all supernatural creatures. Why do you think the Volturi had hunted the children of the moon to near extinction as they did with many other species of the supernatural? So they could become most powerful. Powerful creatures have gone in hiding because of these vampires. If this Jasper fellow wanted he could send the whole Volturi after us all, to kill us because we will be seen as a threat" said a calm voice that belonged to a man around his twenties with long white hair tied in a pony tail. He wore black basket ball shorts and a white muscle shirt.

" Ryu you smell like those damn shifters go take a shower" Aubrey said as she snuggled more into Bella breathing in her scent.

"Yea, yea shut up I was just about to do so." Ryu replied before going upstairs.

"Dont mind him he's still a puppy." Bella said to Jasper, all the while thinking of how right Ryu was. If word got out they'd be hunted one by one until the Volturi saw fit, what would she do? Kruz and Melissa are her family as well of the animals, she couldn't just leave them behind.

Hopefully these Cullens don't plan on turning on us, mates or not we will kill to survive, Bella knew her pack mates would do anything to protect her just as she would for them.

**(With the Cullens.. besides Jasper) **

****"Did you guys see her? She's fucking beautiful" Emmett's booming voice said filled with excitement his eyes shining with happiness. The Cullens decided to go back home after the encounter with Bella and the others.

"Yea I saw her, saw them both kiss MY mate!" snarled Rosalie sitting on the couch glaring at both Emmett and Alice with angry eyes and scowl in place.

"You think I liked seeing that? Maybe your damn mate should keep his fucking hands to himself!" Alice growled out glaring at her adoptive sister. Emmett gave his blonde sister the same look, hating the thought of his mate with the black haired lions mane of a boy. Rose feeling out numbered and threatened crouched down in a defensive stance with her teeth baring and black eyes growling quite loudly.

"Rosalie, calm down" Edward said walking slowly towards her in a calm voice, as soon as he had gotten her to calm down somewhat Esme walked in startling Rose which caused her to attack Edward. Only to be quickly separated by her now calm siblings that took her out to hunt.

Esme looked at her son still on the ground who's face was in shock. "What was that about, Edward?" she asked helping him up and checking him for any possible injuries fully knowing they would heal in matters of seconds.

Edward sighed "They found their mates today" looking at his mother's smile "but..their mates seemed to not care about it, they kissed each other in front the whole school and began taunting each others sex escapades in front of Rose,Alice, Emmett, Jasper and I. They seem to know Jasper although I don't ever remember him telling us about them." he said.

"We'll talk about this later, when both your father and brother get home." Esme said curiosity oozing with each word but in truth she was hoping she didn't think who these three were but quickly covered up her thoughts with buying groceries.

**A/N**

So uh what did you think?

Was it good, bad, horrible wonderful?

Also anything you dont understand then just ask away, Ill happily answer your questions.

This chapter kinda gives you insight on how long the main three have been around...Ryu will be making a appearances from time to time unless you guys want him to also be a main...

N I dont own anything in the story besides my plot and characters...so yea Review!

**Until then,**

**TheNation**


	3. AN

**Yooooo**

Hey guys** TheNation **here, just wanted to thank everyone thats reading.

Gives me that extra motivation ya know? Well I just wanted to ask for reviews, I really want to know how you guys feel about each chapter.

No matter how crappy the chapter is or how great it is.

I want to know what you think, how should I make it better.

How are you feeling about the way its going right now,and do you like the characters so far.

Help me out, please

When I get in a few more reviews in then I'll update again.

Until then.

_**TheNation.**_


	4. Chapter 3

**So I don't own Twilight at all ****Stephenie Meyer does.**

**I do own the plot and my awesome characters..**

**So Chapter three, here we go.**

* * *

**Last Time...**

_**(With the Cullens.. besides Jasper)**_

_"Did you guys see her? She's fucking beautiful" Emmett's booming voice said filled with excitement his eyes shining with happiness. The Cullens decided to go back home after the encounter with Bella and the others._

_"Yea I saw her, saw them both kiss MY mate!" snarled Rosalie sitting on the couch glaring at both Emmett and Alice with angry eyes and scowl in place._

_"You think I liked seeing that? Maybe your damn mate should keep his fucking hands to himself!" Alice growled out glaring at her adoptive sister. Emmett gave his blonde sister the same look, hating the thought of his mate with the black haired lions mane of a boy. Rose feeling out numbered and threatened crouched down in a defensive stance with her teeth baring and black eyes growling quite loudly._

_"Rosalie, calm down" Edward said walking slowly towards her in a calm voice, as soon as he had gotten her to calm down somewhat Esme walked in startling Rose which caused her to attack Edward. Only to be quickly separated by her now calm siblings that took her out to hunt._

_Esme looked at her son still on the ground who's face was in shock. "What was that about, Edward?" she asked helping him up and checking him for any possible injuries fully knowing they would heal in matters of seconds._

_Edward sighed "They found their mates today" looking at his mother's smile "but..their mates seemed to not care about it, they kissed each other in front the whole school and began taunting each others sex escapades in front of Rose,Alice, Emmett, Jasper and I. They seem to know Jasper although I don't ever remember him telling us about them." he said._

_"We'll talk about this later, when both your father and brother get home." Esme said curiosity oozing with each word but in truth she was hoping she didn't think who these three were but quickly covered up her thoughts with buying groceries._

**Now...**_  
_

Four hours passed and Carlisle had gotten home from work early, after hearing what had happened at school by his three children he became very interested in the them and what Jasper knew about them. A couple hours passed before the Cullens heard a car and people talking.

"It was fun having you around Jas,I hope you come and visit again" Meli said giving him a hug and smile.

"I will darling, dont ya worry your pretty little head. Real sorry about Jay" replied Jasper rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, earning a giggle from Meli and a slight growl from Emmett.

"Dude we gotta chill again bro, it was pretty rad having you around. Real sorry about the girls you know them always getting too excited." Kruz said mischief shone brightly in his eyes, knowing the coven in which his mate was in could hear them loud and clear.

Jasper understood what Kruz was doing and played along knowing it would bite him in the ass but was well worth it " Yes they did but I can say it was very worth it dont you think?" he asked the girls and Kruz.

"Shut up Jasper, didn't I tell you what happens at the Valentines stays at the Valentines?" replied Bella who also gave Jasper a hug.

"Ah that you did. Forgive me Valentine, I have broken the utmost sacred rule" Jasper said in a teasing voice as he kissed Bella's hand. In which all three Valentines began to laugh at, Jasper let go of Bella's hand because of the loud growling inside the house that he knew came from little Alice.

"Yes you did, we just might have to punish you for that." Melissa said in a husky voice looking at Jasper. Bella cleared her throat giving her daughter a disapproving look.

"Ugh I really do hate playing human, Jasper could you tell your family we can hear them growl? Or shall we keep playing as weak humans pretending not hear them growl, cause if we do then that sucks. I really wanted to meet them." said a curious and hopeful Kruz looking at the house with a grin on his face that grew two times in size as he saw six vampires standing behind Jasper looking at the three.

"Bella...Is that...Is that really you?"asked a curious, happy and surprised voice that belonged to the one and only Esme Cullen walking up to the three cradling Bella's face ignoring the slight growl coming from Melissa that was cut abruptly when she saw her mother hug the golden eyed woman

"Jasper, why didn't you tell me that this beautiful flower was your mother?"asked Bella looking at Jasper, still hugging the woman. As they pulled away Bella kissed Esme's hand giving her the best million dollar smile she could give.

"Oh B, still the charmer I see." Esme replied looking at the girl before her. Carlisle cleared his throat feeling a bit uncomfortable with how close the unknown woman and his mate. Gaining back his mates attention to much of his relief.

"Bella this is my mate and husband, Carlisle" replied Esme looking at her husband with loving eyes.

"Hello , I am Bella Valentine these two are Kruz and Melissa Valentine" replied Bella in a cool voice clear of any emotion looking at each of the Cullens.

"Please, just Carlisle. makes me feel old" replied Carlisle jokingly and carefree but was really observing the Valentines as if they were under a microscope.

"Dude your 350, your old. I don't think using can make you sound anymore old. " Kruz said earning looks from everyone but Carlisle himself who's eyes widened in shock and curiosity.

"Kruz..shut up!"Bella yelled in his mind, knowing the Cullens were now even more curious then before.

"What I was just saying, you and I both find it weird calling him by his first name even though it's the first time meeting him." Kruz said looking at Bella who nodded her head in agreement before giving him the "I'll deal with you when we get home" look.

_"Welcome to candyland_  
_You'll wanna fuck me twice_  
_I'll be your gingerbread man_  
_First time naughty_  
_And second time nice!"_ Bella looked at Meli with amusement in her eyes, watching as her daughter struggled to find her ringing phone.

"Fuck...Hello" Melissa said looking at the ground embarrassed knowing that everyone's attention was now one her.

"Yo Meli, where'd you put the fruit roll ups?" said a calm voice.

"The fruit roll ups?..." Melissa looked at Bella thinking.."Oh there in the cabinet next to the fridge right behind the marshmallows." she said listening to the food being moved around.

"Thanks Meli, oh hey where's the gummy worms?" asked the voice who was now opening a fruit snack eating it.

"Damn it Ryu, dont you be giving any to Jay or so help me I'll kick your ass. You know how he gets" Meli said in a scolding tone earning snickers from Jasper, Bella and Kruz.

"Yea, I know n I won't give him any. One time, it happened one time." Ryu said in a uncaring voice opening more of the fruit snacks eating them.

"One time my ass." Melissa said upset shooting a glare at Emmett who was growling lowly. Kruz took the phone from Melissa sitting on the hood of the car.

"Ryu, my man don't eat all the fruit roll ups. Oh and guess who Bear saw today." Kruz said into the phone earning a laugh from Ryu, confused looks from the Cullens and glares from the Bella and Melissa.

"Fuck a hoe, is she here right now?" Ryu asked in a excited voice before hanging up the phone and a few seconds later was standing right next to Bella.

"Yo Ryu, did you bring me one?" Kruz asked looking at Ryu hopefully. Ryu nodded his head and threw a fruit roll up to Kruz.

"Bear, where's she at?" Ryu said looking at Bella expectantly, she groaned in annoyance and rolled her eyes and pointing to Esme who was confused to why Bella pointed to her..

"Wow Annie, look at you. It's been two long" Ryu said looking at Esme his eyes flashing all the many emotions he felt, hope shining the most in his jade colored eyes. Esme felt something tug at her heart when she saw those eyes. It was almost like she knew who this man was.

"Ryu, she doesn't remember you.." Bella said giving Kruz a hard look.

"You're right, It was long ago she probably forgot. Thanks Kruz, I really appreciate it." He said turning to Kruz and looked back at Esme before disappearing into thin air leaving.

"I'm very sorry about that. You just look like someone he knew." Kruz said looking at Esme with regret in his eyes.

"_Is it still me that makes you sweat?  
Am I who you think about in bed?  
When the lights are dim and your hands are shaking as you're sliding off your dress?  
Then think of what you did  
And how I hope to God he was worth it.  
When the lights are dim and your heart is racing as your fingers touch his skin.  
I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck_ " Rosalie watched as her mate pulled out his phone humming to the ringtone,furious at the smile he had when he looked down at the phone and even more when her heard a female that wasn't her on the other line.

"Wasup gorgeous" Kruz said looking at Bella who was shaking her head laughing at his greeting to whoever was on the phone.

"Hello there my sexy lion" the caller replied laughing slightly. Rosalie was beyond furious, she cannot believe some slut called Kruz HERS. He belonged to Rosalie and only her no one else. Edward pulled into a hug while Jasper calmed her down.

Kruz saw when Edward hugged and stiffened up that did not go unnoticed by Bella and Esme. He held back a growl before answering the phone "Ery I have to go we can talk later" he said before hanging up. Looking at Bella who nodded.

"Forgive us be we need to get going, Jasper and Esme it was very nice seeing you again. Cullens hopefully we can talk again" Bella said as she and the other two Valentines went to the car and drove back home.

"Text Jasper..Tell him that he and his mother are free thinkers" Bella said in a commanding voice that left no room for talking,eyes locked on the road driving straight home.

" Okay mom" Melissa replied as she texted Jasper..

**(Jasper and Esme Hunting)**

Jasper and his mother sat down in the forest talking about what had happened needing some time to just be alone before everyone would question them, he felt his pocket vibrate and looked down to see a text.

_From: Melissa _

**_Jasper you and your mother are now free thinkers. Enjoy_**

* * *

**A/N**

What'd you think? Did you like it or not?

Any idea's on the characters?

What about Kruz and his Jealousy? How did Esme and Bella meet? What about Ryu, what are his ties to Annie (Esme)?

Melissa's ringtone was "_Candyland"_ by Blood on the Dancefloor and Kruz's ringtone was '_Lying Is The Most Fun A Girl Can Have Without Taking Off Her Clothes" _by Panic! At The Disco.

I **DO NOT **own anything besides my characters and the plot.

Reviews! I need at least ten for the next update. So if you want to see what happens next then review.

**Until then,**

**TheNation**


	5. Chapter 4

**So I don't own Twilight at all ****Stephenie Meyer does.**

**I do own the plot and my awesome character..**

**So Chapter four, here we go.**

* * *

**(Last time...)**

"Text Jasper..Tell him that he and his mother are free thinkers" Bella said in a commanding voice that left no room for talking,eyes locked on the road driving straight home.

" Okay mom" Melissa replied as she texted Jasper..

**(Jasper and Esme Hunting)**

Jasper and his mother sat down in the forest talking about what had happened needing some time to just be alone before everyone would question them, he felt his pocket vibrate and looked down to see a text.

_From: Melissa_

**_Jasper you and your mother are now free thinkers__.__ Enjoy_**

**Now...In the Valentines front yard...**

"Dudeeeeeeeee you were jellyyyyy!" teased Melissa.

"No I wasn't, I just didn't want to talk to Ery or be at the Cullens anymore" Kruz said glaring at his niece.

"Yes you were, you know you were dont deny it" Melissa said smiling at her uncle.

"There's nothing to deny, you loser" replied Kruz making a L shape with his hand.

"The truth will set you freee" yelled Meli pointing to her uncle.

"Get your damn finger outta my face, before I brake it" growled Kruz staring at his nieces pointed finger.

"I'm not touching you, I'm not touching you" Melissa said in a sing song voice moving her finger around very close to her uncle's face but not touching him.

"Stop it!" roared Kruz very annoyed.

"Im not touching you" Melissa's amused voice replied smiling all the while.

"You're touching me!" a very childish Kruz replied.

"No I'm not" Melissa said, stepping closer to her uncle waving a finger around in his face.

"Damn it you two, stop acting like insolent children right now!" Bella yelled after smacking them both, giving them a look daring them to say something. Satisfied now that they were both quiet, now able to finally hear herself think.

"Soooo" Kruz said feeling a bit uneasy in the silence, earning an annoyed sigh from Bella.

"What is it Kruz?"Bella replied looking at her uneasy friend.

"You put a mind barrier on two of the Cullen not your mate?" asked a very curious Kruz.

"Jasper and Esme both know to much about us and I do not want that damn mind reader just to be able to peak in their mind and learn everything. He could blow our cover and then we'd have to worry about the damn Volturi. I trust that both Jasper and Esme will not tell vital information to the rest of the Cullens everything, they would leave that to us." Bella replied calmly,hoping that the two vampires wouldn't tell much. Bella couldn't risk being hunted, she didn't want her family to be in constant fear.

"What about the seer? Will she be a problem to us?" asked Ryu as he appeared right next to Meli.

"No, she will not. As long as I have my shield around us then we're fine. As for you, you damn ninja. You need to calm down with the whole Houdini shit" replied Bella looking at her ninja type friend.

"Teleportation, my dear friend and I am not a ninja. I'm the last of the mighty inu youkai thank you." Ryu said, sticking his tounge out at Bella.

" Mighty inu youkai my ass, you act like a damn child. So until I see you acting like one then your just a little baby ninja" Bella said in a voice you'd talk to a child with, smirking as she watched Ryu cross his arms and pout.

"Now onto more important issues.." Meli said looking at her mother with amused eyes.

"Like what dear daughter of mine?" replied Bella,fully knowing what her daughter spoke of.

"Mommy, we need to talk about our mates. If Kruz got jealous when the mind reader hugged that Rose girl in a brotherly way, then what do we do when we see them talking to people who aren't family?" replied Melissa jokingly but a tone of seriousness underlying it, earning a "was not" from Kruz.

"You were jealous Kruz, get used to it. Now you're lucky I was the only one who noticed your little slip up, had any of the Cullens noticed they'd use that to their advantage knowing just to get a reaction from us." replied Bella's calm yet serious voice, watching as Kruz huffed and glared at the ground.

"So, what do we do about it?" asked Melissa, looking at her mother for answers.

"I know it's going to be hard but try to control yourselves around them, which means try not to flirt with people around them unless it's one of us. Do I make myself clear?" Bella said in a commanding voice, watching as Kruz and Melissa nodded they're heads in agreement.

"To bad guys, looks like we won't be hitting up any clubs or that trip to Las Vegas. Sucks for you guys, having to give up our favorite pass guys just had to be some big ass flirts." Ryu said his voice dripping with sarcasm and eyes filled with false sympathy, earning himself glares from Melissa and Bella.

"The fuck! We have to give up the trip to Las Vegas, no I'm putting my foot down on that one, we are going to Las Vegas." Kruz replied, giving Bella a look that told her he won't take no as a answer.

"We're still going, I promised you a trip to Las Vegas and I intend to keep my promise." Bella said in an cool voice. Melissa gave her uncle a look daring him to say something, just one thing and she'd kick his ass to the bloody pulp.

"Bella help!" cried Aubrey from inside the house, her voice filled with fear and pain. Bella ran to the house at inhuman speed, up the stairs checking each of the rooms to find them empty. The others ran to the surrounding forest and backyard searching for any different scents.

"Help me please Bells!" Aubrey whimpered out. Bella ran downstairs still looking for her beloved fox, finding nothing she cried out in frustration.

"Damn it, where are you Aubrey?" Bella yelled on the verge of tears but held them back knowing this was not the time to cry, she then ran upstairs straight to the attic to find a small ball of fur in the middle of the room.

"Ma..mom..help me, it hurts ma"wheezed out Aubrey. Bella ran over to the little fox, to see that the foxes once pure white coat was now covered in a dark crimson. It flowed from a large cut on her lower abdomen, the right ear was mostly gone, and above her left eye was a small cut.

"Baby girl, it's going to be okay. Keep your eyes open for mommy" Bella cooed to Aubrey, fully knowing her little fox wouldn't make it. Aubrey had lost to much blood, she and Bella both knew that she wouldn't make it. No matter how much ether of them wished they knew she wouldn't, the pool of blood that Aubrey laid in told them that.

"Ma" Aubrey said, looking to Bella seeing her eyes full of tears. "Ma don't cry, it's going to be okay" the little fox said, trying to comfort the one who saved her as a pup.

"Who did this to you little one?" Bella said trying to be strong, trying to hold back the tears watching as the foxes eyes once so full of life were slowly starting to fade.

"Mom, I'm tired." replied Aubrey, she tried her best to slow down her breathing, she tried to keep her eyes open. Aubrey looked to Isabella, looked to see that a tear that her mother tried to hold back fall, then another after that.

"Aubrey, please. I need you here with me" cried Bella, tears falling to the floor mixing with blood.

"I love you ma, I love you" Aubrey said with a tear falling from her eye before closing her eyes, doing her best to keep herself awake. The little fox held onto the little consciousness she still had, she didn't want to fall asleep yet. No not yet.

"I love you too baby girl, I love you Aubrey, I love you so damn much" Bella said watching as Aubrey took her final breaths and fell into a peaceful slumber. It felt as the world around her stopped all together, that time had stopped at that moment. Bella sat in the attic holding the little fox in her arms sobbing, she didn't care about the blood. No she just hoped that this was a nightmare, hoping that when she awoke that Aubrey would be right there next to her but she knew it wasn't.

Outside stood the three, listening to their leader grieve. They stood outside in the back yard looking at the house, looking at where the attic was listening to the sobs that escaped Bella.

Melissa felt her heartache at the sound of her mother cry, she felt the tears well up in her eyes doing her best to hold them back but in the end lost the battle feeling tears fall freely from her eyes. Ryu went deep in the forest and sat on the a tree branch high up, he then too felt tears in his eyes but he didn't hold them back, no he let them fall freely but only for a brief moment before he wiped them away and began to think.

Kruz ran straight up to his best friend holding her with his strong arms feeling the sobs rack her body, he held her doing the best he could to stay strong but even he was no match for the tears that welled in his eyes and trail down his face.

While the Valentines mourned...The Cullen household was silent, each of them feeling sorry that they had lost a loved one. The Cullens listened to the Valentines mourn, having to keep themselves from running to comfort their mate or friend.

Feeling the last sob rack her body Bella swore she heard "_I love you Ma_" right before she fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N**

What'd you think? Did you like it or not?

I can't be the only one who cried, my mom was looking at me like I'd grown a second head.

Alsoo vote on the poll I set up. Pwese?

I **DO NOT **own anything besides my characters and the plot.

Oh and a few reviews would be awesome ^-^

**Until then,**

**TheNation**


	6. Chapter 5

**So I don't own Twilight at all ****Stephenie Meyer does.**

**I do own the plot and my awesome characters..**

**So Chapter five, here we go.**

* * *

_**Last time...**_

Melissa felt her heartache at the sound of her mother cry, she felt the tears well up in her eyes doing her best to hold them back but in the end lost the battle feeling tears fall freely from her eyes. Ryu went deep in the forest and sat on the a tree branch high up, he then too felt tears in his eyes but he didn't hold them back, no he let them fall freely but only for a brief moment before he wiped them away and began to think.

Kruz ran straight up to his best friend holding her with his strong arms feeling the sobs rack her body, he held her doing the best he could to stay strong but even he was no match for the tears that welled in his eyes and trail down his face.

While the Valentines mourned...The Cullen household was silent, each of them feeling sorry that they had lost a loved one. The Cullens listened to the Valentines mourn, having to keep themselves from running to comfort their mate or friend.

Feeling the last sob rack her body Bella swore she heard "_I love you Ma_" right before she fell asleep.

**Now...**_  
_

"Bella, you have to wake up. Come on get up." Kruz said shaking his friend gently.

"Alright.."replied Bella her voice filled with sorrow, she stood up and picked up Aubrey walking out the room, walking into the forest headed to a small clearing next to a waterfall. This was Aubrey's favorite place to play and relax thought Bella, smiling at the memories she had here.

_"Come on Bellaaa..your so slow" teased Aubrey as she ran through the forest laughing. Her white fur standing out in the surrounding area made it hard to hide but she didn't care she was having the time of her life. _

_"I am not,you runaway snowman!" replied Bella who was confused at what she said, eventually she caught up to the fox only to see that the ball of fuzz was laughing._

_"Runaway snowman? Really mom?" Aubrey said while laughing, and began to laugh harder when she saw Bella sit down next to a tree and pout. After a few moments Aubrey calmed down and laid her head on Bella's lap listening to the waterfall. _

_"Hey you, I have to ask you something" Bella said looking down at the runaway snowman,who in turn looked at her with those beautiful blue eyes she adored so much. _

_"What is it?"asked Aubrey, looking at her mother curiously._

_"Why do you call me mom and Bella?" replied Bella, looking at the waterfall then to the fox she loved so very much. _

_"Cause you saved me from those hunters when I was smaller, then you took care of me and treated me like family. Isabella Valentine, you are my savior and mother and no one will ever take your place." Aubrey said honestly. _

"Bella, you okay?"Ryu asked looking at his friend worriedly.

"I'm fine, I just remembered something was all." Bella replied with a sad smile and eyes starting to water up. She walked to the same tree Aubrey and her had that conversation and began to cry but stopped herself after the first two tears fell. Bella walked to the small hole Ryu dug next to the waterfall, gently placing Aubrey down and stood back watching Ryu pour the dirt over the hole, covering the earth once more.

"Bella, I'm going to head to the house. You gonna be alright?" Ryu asked watching his friend nod her head yes and sit down closing her eyes. He sighed sadly and walked to the house, looking back to see the once strong Bella was now broken. She needed time alone right now, he knew that so he kept walking forward.

**At the Valentine house..**

_Takes place after Melissa and Kruz cleaned everything up._**  
**

"Damn it, I'm going to kill that damn bird!" yelled Kruz pointing to the griffin that stood behind Melissa.

"Leave him alone, he didn't do anything and he's not a bird!"shouted Melissa, defending the little creature behind her.

"The fuck he did, my room is destroyed because of that...that...that fucker!"Kruz yelled again, glaring at the griffin that stood behind his niece.

"That was not him, you big idiot"replied Melissa getting into a fighting stance, watching as her uncle did. The two then started fighting, noises of destruction coming from inside the house,followed by what sounded like a cat, cursing and what may have been a tv. As the two fought there outside the Valentine household was a red BMW M3 and a yellow Porsche 911 Turbo.

"You fucking idiot,if you put one hand on Jay I'm going to whip your sorry ass"Melissa yelled angrily to her uncle, throwing a table at him that he swiftly dodged.

"Whip my ass you say? Your doing a fine job at destroying our kitchen wall."Kruz replied mockingly, before he knew it Melissa ran up and kicked him in the chest so hard he broke through a wall that wasn't broken and found himself on the ground.

Kruz in blind rage ran to his niece and kicked her through the wall sending her to the front of the house were she fell in front of a yellow car. She looked up to see three pairs of golden eyes looking at her, she then stood up giving them a smile and turned to the house.

"Uncle K, fight postponed we have visitors! yelled Melissa in a cheery voice.

"Damn it you two, how the fuck did you destroy the damn house"asked Ryu as he appeared next to Melissa, making the Cullens jump in surprise.

"Long story dude, we'll tale you later." Kruz said to Ryu, looking at the three Cullens standing before him. Kruz walked up to Rosalie and kissed her hand giving her a smile and said to her "Hey there beautiful lady".

* * *

**A/N**

So tell me did you like it or not?

Vote on the poll I set up. If you do you are pure epicsauce.

I **DO NOT **own anything besides my characters and the plot.

Oh and a few reviews would be awesome ^-^

**Until then,**

**TheNation**


	7. Note from Author

**Yooooo**

Hey guys** TheNation **here, just wanted to thank everyone thats reading.

I'm really sorry for not updating, I've been extremely busy and school coming back up doesn't help.

I'll try to update as soon as I can, so please don't get a angry mob on me.

Really happy with the number of views I'm getting, real good for the ego.

Any questions you have well go ahead and leave them in the comments, as for the characters how are they?

Please stay with me on this, I'm trying my best to get this back in motion.

Ooo I forgot to tell you, my Oc's you know Kruz, Melissa, Ery, and Ryu yea them well I should have a picture of each of them coming out soon since I asked my friend to draw them out for me..

Gracias mi amigos y amigas

Until Then

_**TheNation.**_


End file.
